


Girlfriend In Canada

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: "Alex, in case you haven't noticed, I'm all theory, no practice. I haven't had one successful relationship in the 12 years I've been on earth." Written for GreatDame 2017 :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



 

When Kara hears the knock on the door, she turns slowly, heaving a sigh of relief when she sees Alex on the other side. She doesn't really want to be alone right now, because having to process the awkwardness of Mon-El's confession all by herself is something she'd rather put off for as long as she can.

She opens her door and beams at her sister, who has three boxes of potstickers in her hands. "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex grins. "What's up? I just passed Mon-El in the hall. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kara nods. "It's fine. How's Maggie?"

 Alex quirks an eyebrow, clearly curious, but she lets it slide. It's hard to feel sad when she sees how Alex lights up at the mention of her girlfriend. "She's good. Things with us are still new, but...really nice. I...I actually came over because I wanted to ask you about some--ideas."

"Ideas about what?" Kara says around a mouthful of potstickers.

"Well, um...Valentine's day is coming up." Alex stiffens as she says it, then relaxes the slightest bit, leaning over Kara's counter. "And I know it's gross and I'm kind of getting disgusted just talking about it but I wanted to do something special and--romantic."

"And I'm the expert in that area?" Kara snorts. "Alex, in case you haven't noticed, I'm all theory, no practice. I haven't had one successful relationship in the 12 years I've been on earth."

"Okay," Alex says slowly, raising both eyebrows this time. "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Kara--"

"Mon-El came over here to tell me that he likes me."

"Shocker."

"I thought I liked him too," Kara says softly. "But we--wouldn't work. He's infuriating and immature and I spend half my time trying to convince myself to overlook that, because we get along all right as friends, despite everything."

"You shouldn't feel guilty because you don't feel the same way," Alex reasons. She steps around the counter, swiping one of Kara's potstickers before pulling her close. Her warmth distracts Kara from being miffed at Alex stealing her food. "You're the best, Kara. And that's what you deserve."

"You don't like Mon-El at all, do you?"

"No," Alex replies, not even bothering to sugar coat it. "He's like the annoying little brother I never wanted who hits on every girl that walks past him. I'm just waiting for a chance to beat him up. If he even looks at Maggie I'm going to--"

Kara laughs, then turns to give Alex a proper hug. "I feel like I should warn him, but..."

"So. Back on track," Alex says, stepping back from their hug and clearing her throat. "How do I romance?"

Kara smiles, grabbing the boxes of potstickers and moving to the living room. "Well, first. You could go with a classic: chocolates and flowers. Is Maggie a flowers kind of girl?"

"I have no idea."

 

\----

 

Things with Mon-El get even more unbearable over the next week. He keeps giving Kara this blank look, like he's trying to wipe his face of all emotion. He shows up to train only when he absolutely has to, and Kara can tell it's going to take a lot of effort to maintain a friendship with him.

It only gets worse when he asks her if she's doing anything for Valentine's day. Which she isn't surprised he knows about; he probably googled it or something. The month of February is a tough one if you're not in love or you don't care about football, so Kara isn't exactly having a good time.

"I--I have plans," She blurts, as they're walking into the training room. "I'm--I mean, my sister will be spending most of the day with her girlfriend, so, I'll probably just be at home."

"Alone?" Mon-El's expression changes into a hopeful one. Oh no. No no no.

"No," Kara says, and immediately feels a disconnect from reality. Because she doesn't lie. Not when her identity isn't as stake. What does she do now? She's not good at this. The only reason the general population doesn't know she's an alien is because she has surrounded herself with top notch liars. Cat Grant wouldn't have let go of the idea of her being Supergirl if J'onn hadn't come to her rescue. While Cat's tenaciousness seems to have rubbed off on her, Alex and J'onn's skills at deception unfortunately have not.

"I um--I have plans with someone."

"Oh. Who?"

Kara averts Mon-El's eyes, having no desire to see his tortured expression. "Just--someone you haven't met. So, um--I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"What about training?"

"You can train with Alex today. Snapper's been harassing me anyway. You know how it is: articles to write, lattes to fetch!"

She speeds out of the room, panic coursing through her system. Guilt joins in, and Kara is a wreck by the time she reaches the control room to tell Alex that Mon-El is waiting for her in the training room.

Alex cracks her knuckles, looking delighted. "Sweet. I'll go put on my kryptonite suit."

"Don't have too much fun," Kara manages, putting on a smile.

"No promises," Alex says as she strolls towards her. The grin falls from her face as she steps closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed out. Movie night tonight?"

"Absolutely," Alex agrees, then walks out of the room, tossing a concerned look over her shoulder.

Kara wants to tell her just how much of a mess she's made of things, but first she has to find a victim to share this lie with her, because keeping up the charade will be easier if she has proof. She's sure Mon-El's not going to believe her otherwise.

A fake date for Valentine's day. How cliche can she get?

 

\----

 

"So it can't be either one of us," James says, gesturing between himself and Winn. "Because Mon-El thinks it's someone he hasn't met."

"Right. I'd like it to be a friend, though, not just some random guy. I thought about seeing if Barry would be willing to help me out, but I'd feel kind of weird asking him to jump dimensions just to be my fake boyfriend," Kara says, and lets out a long suffering groan. "I'm sorry I brought you in on this, guys. I'm not asking you to choose between Mon-El and I--"

"We'd choose you, every time," Winn interrupts. "I mean, he clearly can't take a hint, and now he's acting like his feelings are your fault? So immature."

Kara pivots slowly and gives her friend a disbelieving look. Winn clears his throat and has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Right. Shutting up now."

"What if it's someone out of town?" James suggests, after the standard two second pause he usually gives Winn after he talks. "Out of the country, even. You could just say you're dating someone in Paris or somewhere, and that Valentine's day plans fell through because they couldn't get a plane back here in time."

"That's--brilliant, actually," Kara says. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Okay, now I'm a little offended," Winn mutters.

"Sorry."

"So," James says. "Looks like the problem's solved. Just say you have a boyfriend on another continent and if Mon-El asks his name, just make one up."

"No, see, the problem isn't solved," Kara says, exasperated at this point. "Because I'm _terrible_ at coming up with stuff on the spot and you know that."

"We'll figure something out," James assures her, stepping out from behind his desk. "In the meantime, Winn and I will try to distract Mon-El. Keep him busy so he doesn't bother you."

"Thanks," Kara sighs, and walks out of James' office. Maybe it won't matter. Mon-El might forget all about it. He's probably moved onto another girl anyway. Kara's just stressing out over nothing.

 

\----

 

Kara finds the article(s) by accident. She's busy doing research for Snapper, determined to put something other than a frown on his face. There's an office bet going, a competition between Snapper's team on how many genuine expressions of happiness they can evoke from their boss, and Kara is a little angry that this week, she's been coming in second. She's off her game thanks to all the drama with Mon-El. She takes a break and plays Candy Crush for a few minutes before she does some mindless googling and stumbles across an article from a rival newspaper in National City.

About Supergirl's relationship with CatCo, or more specifically, Cat Grant herself.

Shutting her laptop would have been the smart thing to do, the sanity-saving thing to do, but Kara reads every last word. Some journalists really will look anywhere for a story, and no matter how much they try to report the truth, everyone is biased. She isn't a seasoned reporter, but she knows this much.

Apparently the countless times Supergirl saved Cat Grant bespoke some level of romantic attraction. One article even compares Superman and Lois Lane's relationship to hers and Cat's, and Kara honestly doesn't know how she feels about that.

_After all, Cat Grant did go on the View to defend her hero, even though at first she was extremely critical. Time and time again, we've seen Supergirl come to her aid. After two meta-humans captured the CEO, Supergirl was there. When Cat Grant denounced her as a villain, we all saw how pained she is to do so. I'm not saying they're in the throes of love or anything, but I think there is something there._

Kara shakes her head, letting out a self-conscious laugh. She knows what Snapper would say about the article: mediocre, too opinionated, clearly a fabrication of an overactive imagination. Idly, she wonders if Miss Grant read this article. If she even checks the news anymore, wherever she is.

Her precarious grasp on what's left of her sanity flies away as a thought sprouts itself in her mind.

She sends the article to Mon-El's phone using one of the interns' computers, and spends the rest of the day throwing herself into her work to drown out her guilt.

 

__\----_ _

__

The good news is, Kara is able to spend Valentine's day watching Netflix and helping her sister get ready for her date with Maggie, blissfully unaware of the fact that Mon-El accidentally forwarded the email she'd sent him to every single email address on the CatCo server until later that evening.

The bad news is...

Kara had put her phone on silent while helping her sister decide which black v-neck to wear and doesn't check it until 7 o'clock, right after her sister leaves her apartment with Maggie in tow.

36 texts and 10 missed calls from Cat Grant. Kara frowns, opening the texts, each one more colorful then the last. By the end of it, she's ready to kill Mon-El.

Instead, she calls Miss Grant, who says: "That knock on your door? It's me, Kara," before hanging up.

Kara is pretty sure she breaks the sound barrier in her hurry to get back to her apartment.

She flies in through her window, smooths her hair and jams her glasses back on her nose, but not before glancing towards her door.

Oh no. Cat looks livid. Which shouldn't be so scary, because Kara has dealt with her when she's angry before. But--she's seething, practically. Arms crossed, face red. She's impatiently tapping the heel of her shoe on the wooden floor of Kara's hallway, and when Kara opens the door, she gives her a glare before walking into the apartment without a word.

She's pretty sure she understands why Cat's so furious. Now everyone at CatCo is wondering if the crackpot reporter from the National City Herald is right about their theory about Supergirl and Cat Grant dating.

And so she's here, because Kara is the worst at keeping up disguises.

"M-Miss Grant," she stutters, stepping back a few steps and turning as Cat stands in the middle of her living room as if she owns it. "Can I get you a--"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Um--no?"

"Miss Teschmacher informed me that Mike, an intern, is the one who emailed that article. Mike, who you recommended. He's supposed to be your responsibility. Now the rest of the board is questioning my credibility, because in their eyes my being involved with Supergirl means I'm not able to be impartial. For some reason, they're taking the reporter who wrote the article's opinion seriously. And before you deny that you have anything to do with this, let me remind you that I don't have the IQ of a stack of hay. I know whatever organization you work for is good at whatever smoke and mirrors trick you used to mislead me before," Cat blusters, finishing her speech with a little stomp that Kara shouldn't think is cute. Not when she's sure she's about to be thrown out a window.

"Okay," Kara says, figuring now is a bad time to ask if Miss Grant wants something to drink. She holds up her hands, and chances a step closer to her former boss. "I won't deny it. I'm sorry. I sent Mo--Mike that article because--well, it doesn't really matter now. I feel bad that you had to come all this way."

"36 texts, Kara."

"I'm sorry," Kara repeats. She'll say it as many times as it takes. "I was helping my sister get ready for a date."

"Don't flatter yourself," Cat says. "I came because I'm probably going to have to publicly deny any kind of relationship with Supergirl now."

"Oh," Kara breathes. This doesn't feel real. She shouldn't feel so bad about being rejected when they'd never been dating in the first place. "Is it--I mean, if we--if you were dating her, would it really be that bad?"

Cat's expression goes from surprised to angry to something else, something unfamiliar. It happens so quickly that Kara can barely catch it, but she's gotten good at picking up on details. Especially, for some reason, when they concern Miss Grant. "No. I'd be flattered. I'm used to being in the public eye, Kara. That's not what bothers me," Cat says, and finally stops clenching her fists long enough to run a hand through her hair. She takes a step closer, meets Kara's eyes.

"What bothers me," she continues, "is that you never told me about this new boy who clearly can't take a hint."

Kara raises her eyebrows. Now she's the one surprised. "How did you know?"

Cat shrugs, feigning modesty. "You're constantly nice to everyone, so you're bound to attract people far below your league. It's a pattern with you, haven't you noticed?"

"He's not below my league," Kara protests. "He's just--immature."

Cat rolls her eyes. "Fine. He's a misunderstood man-child, and the fact that he drove you to make up a story about dating me is irrelevant. I should go." She straightens, steps back, and Kara plasters on a polite smile.

"I'm--"

"You apologize too much," Cat grumbles.

"You don't have to leave." Kara tries not to sound like she's begging. "Look. I'm--not sorry," she says pointedly. "But I was desperate, and I didn't think you would ever find out. I just sent Mike an article, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"So that makes it all right to besmirch my name?"

"I didn't besmirch anything! You just said you'd be flattered to date Supergirl--"

"Not if it's nothing but a ruse," Cat interrupts, her eyes flashing. There's a sadness behind them, Kara thinks. "I told you before, I'm not going to keep fixing things for you."

"Fine." Kara feels her voice break, and wonders how on earth this happened. Disaster follows her and it always starts innocently enough. The mistakes she makes are born out of her best intentions. It's a gamble every time, and she's exhausted from losing.

"Don't look at me like that," Cat insists, who looks torn between coming and going. Her anger is slowly dissolving, and Kara doesn't dare let herself hope that it means they can forget this whole thing ever happened.

Then there's a knock on her door, and Kara answers it.

"Mon-El," Kara says, dazed. "Mike," she corrects, even though it's pretty unnecessary at this point. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were," he replies, then looks past her to Cat. Kara can see the gears turning in his mind. She feels her anger rising to the surface, but now isn't the time. She also feels her masks falling. Miss Grant always had that power over her, to see who she really was. It's a gift she wishes Mon-El had, because then he'd realize that she doesn't want to be bothered right now.

Thankfully, Cat steps behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kara tries not to show her astonishment when Cat kisses her softly on the cheek, caressing her jaw with her forefinger before turning to smirk at Mon-El.

"We were just going out to eat. I'm sure whatever you have to tell her can wait," Cat murmurs, then pulls Kara with her out into the hallway, leaving Mon-El behind.

"I thought you weren't going to fix things for me?"

"Yes. Well. That was before I was subjected to your friend's poor attempts at being chivalrous. I--give you permission to date me, Kara. If it will make your life easier."

Kara feels her head spinning. She's going to have a hell of a story to tell Alex when she gets back from her date. "But...what about the board at CatCo?"

"They'll just have to deal with it. They can hardly fire me, and besides. I'm on leave."

"Right." Kara tries not to sound too miserable about that.

 

__\----_ _

 

_Cat Grant has confirmed that she is romantically involved with Supergirl, National City's hero. Earlier this week, she held a press conference and stated that she and the caped crusader (yes I stole that from Gotham City's name for Batman, deal with it, it's late and I'm tired) have been dating for almost four months, shortly after she left her company. Interesting timing, but I'm assuming the CEO leaving gave a shock to Supergirl's system. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, after all._

_So, to everyone who said it was just wishful thinking: suck it. I fucking called it._


End file.
